


Battle Wounds

by SpaceCrazyArtist



Series: Tricks and Portals [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), BAMF Loki (Marvel), Battle, Battle wounds, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt Stephen Strange, M/M, Magic, POV Stephen Strange, Protective Avengers, Protective Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCrazyArtist/pseuds/SpaceCrazyArtist
Summary: A new foe is almost too much for the Avengers and they call in all the help they can get, including Loki who has a reason to fight. Once all is said and done, the group is hurt, exhausted, and Loki's magic has nearly run out.Today's FrostStrange question was: Who offers the other their jacket?This is the result.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Series: Tricks and Portals [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956622
Comments: 24
Kudos: 128





	Battle Wounds

The fight was long and brutal, taking everything the Avengers, Young Avengers, and surprisingly Loki had in their arsenal to defeat their foe. Coney Island was in shambles, the once beautiful seaside reduced to a trash heap. Thankfully the casualties were few, but the heroes had sustained many battle wounds.

Strange looked around, assessing the situation, and helped where he could. From the corner of his eye, he saw Loki pushing seidr into Stark’s unresponsive body. The arc reactor was thankfully still glowing brightly, but the mangled suit was likely beyond repair. Thankfully the man inside wasn’t the same lost cause. Loki’s skilled magic mended tissue and knitted bone until, with a startled gasp, Iron Man bolted upright. Loki wavered, blinking quickly, then moved onto a SHIELD agent who had a pipe protruding from her chest. “Believe me,” he whispered to the women, “I am intimately aware of how much this hurts, and I wish I could say it’ll get better, but this is going to hurt,” he paused, “a lot.” The woman blinked up at him, but it was obvious she couldn’t get enough air to speak. “Thor!” Loki bellowed, “I require assistance.”

Thor tossed a large boulder to the side, allowing agents to get to the people trapped in a demolished building and went to his brother. “When I say,” Loki directed, “pull out the pipe.” He turned to the woman, and with a gentle touch to her shoulder and a soft voice, Loki whispered, “I’m sorry, Agent.” He conjured a leather strap from nowhere and put it between her teeth before saying, “now.” Thor pulled, and the woman screamed; the piped made a sickening squelchy sound as it was pulled free. Loki’s hands glowed green, and he pushed his seidr into the wound, forcing the body to stabilize. The woman passed out, but at least she would live. When the brothers stood, they were covered in dirt, blood and grimed but didn’t seem to notice. Loki locked eyes with Stephen and gave a small nod before they both turned to help where they could.

The aftermath took nearly as long as the battle. There were civilians trapped that needed to be rescued, SHIELD agents with mortal wounds that needed attending, and several of the Avengers team that had seen better days. Stephen put a hand on Barton’s shoulder gently. “I cannot heal like Loki, but I can stop the bleeding,” he informed. The archer’s side was covered in blood, and he swayed from the bloodloss. Quickly, Stephen muttered a spell that would work like stitches; it was the best he could do. “Don’t pull the stitches out.”

It was ridiculous to say, of course, Barton would end up pulling his stitches. There was no way he would sit idly by while the others worked, and both Stephen and Barton knew that. A streak of red swung by; Stephen looked up to see Spiderman, suit ripped in various places and a black scorch mark across his ribs, land next to Captain Rogers. Together they helped free an agent trapped below a boulder. Iron Man was using his helmet to scan below the rubble for survivors while Widow and Maximov cleared the area. Together, the teams worked quickly and efficiently, and when the last civilian was safe, the last body found, and the last Agent healed, the group collapsed together by the gently lapping waves of Long Island Sound. 

Stephen looked around and spotted Loki by his brother. He patted Wong on the shoulder for a job well done and hobbled his way over to the pair. As he neared, he could hear Thor’s sincere voice, “thank you for the help, Brother.” Loki shrugged. “I know heroics is not your ‘thing.’” Stephen smiled at the air quotes.

“I had a personal stake in the matter,” Loki answered, looking directly at Stephen. With a sigh, he collapsed onto the cold sand, panting. His body was shivering in a way that had nothing to do with the cold, and Stephen hurried over. He dropped beside his lover and pulled Loki upright to wrap his cloak tight around Loki’s shoulders. It was a testament to how exhausted or hurt Loki was that he didn’t pull away. They settled together, Loki between Stephen’s legs and leaning back against his chest; Stephen wrapped his arms around Loki’s shoulders and held tight. Usually, physical public displays of affection made Loki scoff, but he only pulled the cloak closer and let his head fall to Stephen’s shoulder. “Are you hurt?” Loki asked after a moment.

Good question. Stephen hadn’t even had time to assess his own injuries. There was a burn on his leg and a cut on his head that was superficial. He took a few deep breaths and tried to hide the wince from a bruised and hopefully not broken rib, but all in all, he’d live and told Loki so. The man scowled and tilted his head back to look at him, then at the rest of the team, who were in various states of woe, before closing his eyes and letting his body sag against his lover. Stephen’s arms tightened, and he ran trembling fingers through Loki’s matted hair, careful of the grime and knots. 

Rogers, unsurprisingly, was the first to speak, although he didn’t move from where he was sitting. “We did good,” he told the group. “All of us.” Stephen’s eyes opened to see the captain addressing one of the younger heroes sitting beside him and Lok.

“She’s a shapeshifter,” Loki whispered with his eyes still closed. He shifted a little, pulling the cloak closer to him as his body continued to shudder. Stephen didn’t like it but knew Loki wouldn’t appreciate the questioning while others were around. “And she never stops talking.” His voice sounded annoyed, but there was a smile on his face that belayed the ire in his voice. 

The young woman beamed at Loki, obviously hearing him and understanding his words weren’t an insult. “I’m just glad I could help,” Kamala answered Rogers. Softer, nearly whispering, she turned to Loki, “are you going to be okay, Loki?”

The others pretended not to be listening, even though they quite obviously were, especially Thor, who was hovering on Loki and Stephen’s other side and looked one second away from taking Loki back to Asgard. Loki opened his eyes and glared at Thor, but his expression softened when he turned to Kamala. “I will mend,” he answered, and she beamed at him. “Now, if you’ll all excuse me, I wish for a bath.” Green and gold glittered over Loki’s body, which flickered slightly then stabilized and Loki slumped, panting. “Fuck,” he breathed. The Cloak fluttered, gently caressing Loki’s cheek. He smiled and tilted his head back to look at Stephen. “I’m keeping this.”

“You wish.” As if to agree with Loki, the cloak turned from red to a beautiful dark hunter green and continued to stroke over Loki’s cheek. The man’s face split into a Cheshire cat grin. “Traitor,” Stephen muttered to the cloak making Loki laugh; he pressed a kiss to Stephen’s jaw before settling back into his arms and closing his eyes. After the day they’d had, everyone deserved a quiet rest on the beach, Loki included. He’d deal with the Cloak another day and pressed a kiss to his lover’s temple, tightening his arms. All that mattered was they were safe, and Loki was in his arms; the rest could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what kind of comment to leave? Try an emoji reaction below!
> 
> ❤️ = I couldn’t stop reading  
> 💯 = great story!  
> 🥳 = I love this  
> 🤩 = This is a great universe, I can't wait to read more


End file.
